criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Taryon Darrington
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Taryon Gary Darrington | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = true | Name = Taryon Gary DarringtonThe spelling of "Taryon Darrington" was confirmed by Sam Riegel. (source) | AKA = Tary Tary Jumbo (by Grog) Ermahgerd Swearagen (by Vax'ildan) 'T.D.' (by Tary himself, and by Trisha of the Whitestone Pale Guard) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Artificer (Alchemist) | Age = 29 and , meaning he is at least 29 now.}} | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Gnomish ; Sylvan ; Undercommon ; Draconic | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Diastock , Dwendalian Empire, Wildmount (home) | Family = Maria Darrington (mother) Howart Darrington (father) Maryanne Darrington (younger sister) | Connections = Doty 2.0 (current construct and transciber) Vox Machina (member) Lawrence (former tutor, love interest) Vex'ahlia (roommate; close friend) Doty (construct; best friend; transcriber; destroyed) | Profession = Self-Proclaimed Adventurer Aspiring Author Tinkerer Alchemist Baker | StatsRef = | Level = 15 | HP = 121 | AC = 15 | DC = 17 | Str = 12 | Dex = 11 | Con = 12 | Int = 18 | Wis = 8 | Cha = 15 | FanArt = }} Taryon Gary Darrington is a human artificer played by Sam Riegel. Description Appearance |artist=advocatingAvian |source=https://twitter.com/advocatingAvian/status/832009192655314944}} ]] Taryon is a handsome human male with shoulder-length, feathered, dirty blonde hair. He has blue-green eyes and a well-groomed goatee adorning his dashing smirk. His frame is svelte and he is adorned in a set of polished immaculate breastplate armor that looks to be barely used, with numerous satchels all around him as well as jewelry and adornments. He has a silver helmet that shines with many embedded gems, including diamonds and opals. Personality Taryon tends to underestimate the intelligence of the people he meets. He assumed that none of Vox Machina were literate. When Percy asked him how Doty worked, Taryon began by explaining the basic functions of levers, pulleys, and inclines. Tary does not ask for names very often, instead choosing to give (often rude) nicknames to the people he meets. Tary seems to have a weak stomach, as he is prone to nausea and vomiting when encountering gory or disturbing situations. Biography Background Taryon has a great deal of wealth given to him by his father, who is a businessman. His younger sister Maryanne is set to inherit everything unless Tary can prove himself to his father, and so he set out to become a hero. He has traveled with other adventuring groups in the past, but his companions ended up leaving him behind. . Tary later lied and said that they were all killed. He claimed to have killed a small beholder at some point in the past with help from sell swords, who "took it out into a field and, sort of roughed it up" for Taryon, who then dealt the killing blow to the beast. Tary eventually admitted that he has never been on a real adventure, and he had only been "adventuring" for a month or so before meeting Vox Machina. After returning from the Nine Hells, Tary further admitted that the reason his inheritance was taken away and his father looked down on him was because his father caught him having a romantic affair with one of his tutors, a man named Lawrence. Tary is unsure whether or not Lawrence is alive or not, but believes it's likely that he's dead because of how his father is. Tary admitted that the only person he's ever had romantic feelings for was another man, explaining that he pursued damsels because in all of the books he read, none of the heroes ever had relationships with men. Following this admission, he slept with Trisha and, upon meeting with Pike and Grog the next morning, declared that "women are soft and tender, and... they are not for me". Chapter 7 Relationships Howard Darrington Taryon wishes to prove himself to his father, Howard, who seems to have a low opinion of his son. At some point Howard caught Taryon having a romantic affair with one of his tutors, a man named Lawrence, and he ostracized Taryon from the family, with Lawrence's fate unknown. After being pressed for information by Vox Machina regarding his relationship with his father, Tary admitted to them that he hated him. Maryanne Darrington Maryanne is Taryon's younger sister, and seems to be the favored child in the family, as she is the one set to inherit their land, property, and wealth. Taryon said that his sister would often hit him. Doty Doty was Taryon's mechanical servant, scribe, and best friend. The human built him when he was 27 years old. Vox Machina Taryon hired Vox Machina to take him adventuring for the price of fifty thousand gold per day. So far he has paid 16,000 gold in the form of a check, much to Vex'ahlia's displeasure. Taryon got off to a rocky start with the band of adventurers, as his pompous demeanor and condescending attitude caused them to immediately dislike him. However, after testing his skills in what was essentially a hazing and causing the man to break down crying, Vox Machina felt more sympathetic towards him and began to warm up to their new companion. Percival de Rolo Percy was initially distrustful and wary of Taryon, not believing that the other man had actually built Doty. In return, Tary assumed that Percy knew very little about mechanics and engineering, and explained such concepts to him at a basic level. However, after Tary opened up to the group, the two of them soon began to bond over their mutual love of tinkering and started collaborating on projects. Keyleth Tary is very impressed by Keyleth's skills and abilities. Keyleth seems to appreciate his admiration, but also feels a bit jealous of his quick friendship with Percy. At one point the druid admitted to Vax'ildan that she felt like Tary was replacing her as Percy's best friend. Character Information Quests Taryon is on a quest to become a heroic adventurer in order to prove himself to his father, so that he can inherit some of his family's wealth instead of it all being passed on to his younger, stronger sister. Taryon is writing a book about his adventures. He is still trying to decide on a name for it, and has come up with many possible titles. Taryon keeps a list of adventures and acts of bravery he believes he needs to attempt to become a true adventurer. Known Items on List * Kill a Naga * Kill a Dragon * Go to the Nine Hells (accomplished through Vox Machina using Plane Shift to go there ) * Rescue a maiden (accomplished at Keyleth's request during a battle against some pirates ) * Teleport (accomplished through Keyleth's Transport via Plants spell ) * Transport a Treasure * Escort a Muckity Muck * A Revenge Plot (accomplished through Vox Machina's journey to the Nine Hells ) * A Classic Dungeon Crawl * Solving a Mysterious Riddle * The Old Fashioned Double Cross * Shopping Mission (accomplished by going potion-shopping with Grog ) * Defeat a Goliath Notable Items * Alchemists Satchel * Bag of Holding * Chime of Opening * Helm of Brilliance * "Magical Egg of Power" (a rotten basilisk egg given to him by Grog ; traded to Cydric Gillsman ) * Navigator's Tools * Potion of Mind Reading * Ring of the Ram * Robe of Useful Items * Rod of Mercurial Form * Scroll of Fire Shield * Scroll of Programmed Illusion (used in the Nine Hells ) * Staff of Major Image Abilities Artificer Abilities * Alchemical Acid * Alchemical Fire * Healing Draught * Tanglefoot Bag * Infuse Magic * Mechanical Servant * Superior Attunement Feats * Lucky Helm of Brilliance By pulling a gem from the Helm of Brilliance, Taryon can cast a spell based on the gem he selected. The Helm of Brilliance has a DC of 18. * Diamond: Prismatic Spray * Opal: Daylight Robe of Useful Items The Robe of Useful Items is covered in patches that turn into items once removed. Some of these patches contain spell scrolls that Taryon can use, however each can only be used once. * Hypnotic Pattern * Vampiric Touch Spells 1st-level * Detect Magic * Identify * Sanctuary 2nd-level * Alter Self * Blur * Enhance Ability * Invisibility 3rd-level * Fly * Haste * Revivify References Art: Category:Wildmount Category:Vox Machina